Rickrolled
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Ziva is introduced to another part of American culture. Relates to 'The Game'.


**Title: **Rickrolled  
><strong>Author: <strong>dizzy - in - the - izzy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own.

**A/N: **This relates to my other story, The Game. If you've read that, this might be a bit funnier for you. If you haven't, it's a oneshot and you don't have to read The Game to get this. But, it'd be a bit funnier if you did.

I think the title says it all.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat at her desk, going through her morning routine. She was going through e-mails, some from friends and others that were destined to go into her spam folder. Tim and Tony were sitting at their desks, having somewhat of a conversation, but most of their conversations turned into a back and forth banter of sarcastic remarks. Today was no exception, and Ziva blocked them out. She read an e-mail from Abby, something about going to a new restaurant she wanted to eat at, and smiled. Going out with a friend sounded nice.<p>

Saving the e-mail for later, she looked at the next e-mail. She recognized the sender (a friend from her time in Miami) and smiled a bit. Opening the e-mail, she read down the page. At the bottom was a link, to read more about the news story, and Ziva decided she had time.

Gibbs was nowhere in sight, and Tim was effectively shutting Tony up.

Clicking on the link, she rapidly moved away from her computer as sound blared from the speakers. Her partners jumped as well, and she grasped towards the speakers hurriedly.

"_We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules, and so do I."<em>

Ziva finally unplugged the speakers, breathing heavily. She was on the ground, as the sudden noise had caused her to jump badly. She looked at the screen, seeing the word "RICKROLLED" at the top. She looked up as Tony and Tim started to laugh. They were pointing at each other, as though they were trying to figure something out. They both shook their heads before their laughter got louder.

"You didn't?" Tony said through his shaking, his hands covering his stomach. Tim shook his head.

"No, you-" he couldn't finish, and they both fell over. Ziva just stared at them, like the rest of the floor did.

"What is so funny?" she yelled, and they looked up at her. Tony tried to keep his face straight, but he failed. He broke into laughter again, but Tim seemed to be more composed.

He walked over to Ziva's desk, giggles still emitting from his stomach. He took a minute to breath, before bending down to Ziva's level.

"You just got rickrolled," he said, and she tilted her head.

"I just got what?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Well, it's this thing," he giggled again, "where people send you a link promising one thing, and you end up getting directed to this video."

He pointed to the video, where Rick Astley danced in front of a microphone. Ziva looked at the screen, and then back at Tim.

"Why?" she said, and Tim shrugged.

"For fun. Who sent you the link?" Tony said, and Ziva glared at him.

"A friend that I met in Miami," she said, looking at Tim again.

"Nice friend," he said, and she glared.

"Is this another American thing? Like, the game you two play?" Tim grimaced his face, and Tony yelped.

"Yes, it is just like the game which I just lost," Tim said, moving over towards his desk, throwing a disapproving look at Ziva. She glared back, scrunched her nose at Tony, and then plugged her speakers back in. She turned down the volume, watching the video carefully. She looked over at Tony and Tim, who were watching her carefully.

"What?" she said, and they shook their heads and went back to their computers. She was going to speak when Gibbs walked into the bullpen. He paused at her computer, looking down at the song coming from her speakers. She hurried to turn off the volume, pausing the video. Gibbs tilted his head, before reaching over and smacking Tony on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony said indignantly. Gibbs pointed to Ziva, and Tony held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't do it boss," he said, and Gibbs seemed to smirk.

"Ziva got rickrolled… by someone other than DiNozzo," Gibbs said, before letting himself laugh a little. Ziva glared at him.

"First you know about the game, now you know about this. What is going on with the world?" Ziva said, causing Tim and Tony to begin laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You... can blamed my love of rickrolling people for this.

Reviews are always welcome! :)

-Izzy


End file.
